Episode 212 (24th February 1987)
Plot Tony has blood on his hands and clothes. Den returns from spending the night out. Barry and Nick mess with Barry's cash in the Square which he has seemingly won. Simon returns with scratches to his face. Pete is nowhere to be found. Dot takes Willy out for a walk in the Square gardens and finds Pat unconscious. She screams and Ian calls for an ambulance. Pete finally turns up having spent the night at his father's grave. He drives off in his van as the police arrive and almost hits them as he drives. off. Colin questions Barry and Nick over their whereabouts the previous night. Pat is taken away in an ambulance and DS Todd leads an investigation into the assault on Pat. Pauline informs Colin that his clock, calendar and cutlery have been stolen from his flat. Nick accuses Pauline of stealing it which upsets her. Colin reassures Pauline he knows she did not steal anything. DS Todd questions Tony over the blood on his clothing in the laundertte; Tony says he was assaulted whilst working in the cab. Guizin turns up at the café with her clothes saying she cannot stay with Mehmet as he hit her. Den worries about The Vic's finances as takings drop. Jan suggests firing Pauline and getting the bar staff to clean instead. She tells Pauline she is sacked and Pauline is unhappy. Simon confides in Pauline over Pete not being his father. He tells her that he was scratched across the face by a prostitute. Mary asks Dot to look after Annie for her but Dot says she cannot in her state as her nerves are playing up since she found Pat. Mary decides to leave Annie home alone but Annie sneaks out the house and is almost run over by Dr Legg. DS Todd asks Dr Legg about Pat. Colin learns Nick pawned some of his belongings and tells him to retrieve them. Den promises to give Jan a sentimental night in to make up for his recent behaviour. Pete and Simon are taken to the police station for questioning by DS Todd. Kathy is shocked and head over to Pauline to tell her what is going on. Ian goes searching for Kathy with news for her. Dot is insulted by Kathy when she asks her why the fruit and vegetable stall is closed. Ian finds Kathy and tells her that Pete has punched a police officer in the face. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Colin - Michael Cashman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Mary - Linda Davidson *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Barry - Gary Hailes *Tony - Oscar James *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *DS Todd - Duncan Preston (Credited as "D/S Todd") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'She's been beaten up something rotten. Isn't there anyone who can go with her?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes